Advances in computing and networking technologies are creating new waves of network-aware sensors, instruments, products and devices. These devices generally transmit status information and operating data, receive commands over a network, and may be referred to as telemetric devices. By some estimates, there may be 10,000 of these telemetric devices for every human being on the planet by the year 2010. Enterprises are attempting to leverage the use of these devices by deploying device computing applications to more efficiently measure, monitor, maintain and control processes and equipment. In some cases, a geographically distributed enterprise may use a device computing application to increase the enterprise's reach beyond the traditional networks of the enterprise. This may result in market growth and cost savings for the enterprise.